The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improving the energy efficiency and/or profile (i.e., area occupied by gate drive circuit) of gate driver circuits used to illuminate pixels in an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The bezel region or border of an electronic device generally includes the area of the electronic device between the edge of the device itself and a display region of the electronic device. Disposed within this bezel region are a number of electronic components that facilitate the operation of the display region. For instance, electronic components, such as gate drive circuits, disposed within the bezel region of the electronic device may provide electrical signals to components (e.g., pixels) in the display region to depict images on the display region. To depict images on the display region, these electronic components generally use a number of energy-consuming components such as latch circuits, transmission gate circuits, clock buses, and the like. Each of these energy-consuming components is typically disposed within the bezel region of the electronic device. As such, the number of electronic components disposed within the bezel region of the electronic device is directly proportional to the size of the bezel region.
Keeping this in mind, users generally prefer to have a larger display area with their respective electronic device. As such, the bezel region surround a display region of an electronic device may consume a valuable portion of the surface area of the electronic device that may rather be used as part of the display region. By reducing the number of electronic components disposed within the bezel region of the electronic device, the electronic device may improve its efficiency with regard to consuming energy while increasing the relative amount of surface area of the electronic device that includes the display region.